


Afternoon Delight

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foot Jobs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow Clone, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had heard pregnant women get horny but it never really mattered until he started being able to reap the benefits himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> FFN's 'ssvidel' requested some straight up, raunchy Naruto/Sakura PWP. I don't personally ship it but I gave it a go. Please don't judge the rest of my work off of this. I zoned for four hours while writing this and when my husband read it aloud late, I recognised almost less than half of what he read. lol
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

“Na-ru-to,” sang out the lovely voice of his wife from right behind him.

“I thought you were in a mission until this evening,” he said as he turned to face her. Before he could say anything else though, he had a mouth full of Sakura’s tongue and his length was hardening beneath his Hokage robes in a Pavlovian response.

“I was but we finished early,” she mumbled, even as fingers began pulling at his clothes. He couldn’t help but laugh aloud, loving her eagerness. Ever since he’d knocked her up a month back, she’d been insatiable and he had been loving it. Grinning, he wrapped one arm tight about her waist, hoisting her up so she could better reach his mouth as his other hand worked furiously at unlocking the door faster. Without prompting, her long legs wrapped around his own waist and he thrust his clothed manhood against where he could already feel her getting warmer and wetter.

“I’m glad. Now, let’s get inside so I can get inside,” he growled, nipping playfully at her lips. She giggled at his innuendo as the door finally opened beneath his hand and he was yanking her inside before slamming the door closed. They were still in the entryway when Sakura started stripping in his arms and he hurried to the living room to drop her on the sofa. No sooner was she freed from his grasp did she start trying to strip him as well.

“I want you to fuck my mouth until you come down my throat,” she said nonchalantly, looking up at him with innocent green eyes through pretty pink lashes. He groaned and tried stripping faster.

“Won’t be a problem, babe,” he murmured as his cock finally sprang free. His pants were still around his ankles when his naked wife lunged, swallowing him down whole and he nearly fell over where he stood from the power of his arousal and the feel of that wet heat engulfing him. Before he could really get into the feeling, she popped of and sucked one of his testicles into her mouth and he groaned aloud. No other girl had ever done this but Sakura did it every time and somehow it was never enough. As soon as she deemed it wet enough, she let it fall from her mouth with a lew ‘pop’ and then she was sucking in the other one and he groaned again, threading his fingers through her hair. Less than a minute later she was sucking them both in at the same time, tongue flicking at the thin skin between them, rolling them under her tongue and letting them bulge out her cheeks. She was the picture of pornographic beauty he he was practically drooling at the sight.

Long-nailed fingers wrapped around his thighs as she released his balls in favour of worshiping his cock with her tongue. She left no vein untraced, even going so far as the let her teeth tease the head and the slit, and even a little along the sides of his shaft. He was so hard he could practically explode, and then she was deep-throating him without warning, humming around him and working her throat like it was her womanhood milking him. He could only groan and wrap his fingers more firmly into her hair as she deep-throated him again and again and Naruto was once more so thankful the beautiful pinkette didn’t have a gag reflex. “Gonna come,” he groaned, the tingling in his balls growing unbearable and then she sucked, hard, and he was exploding in her mouth. He didn’t even need to hold her there, she was already sucking down his come like she was dehydrated for it.

“Love the way you taste,” she said, grinning wickedly and he groaned. None of their friends, not even her precious Sasuke, knew how dirty the woman’s mouth was when they were in private and he loved that it was their little secret.

“And I love the way you taste,” he merely replied, picking her up and throwing her on the couch, not caring to wait before he dove tongue-first into where she was already dripping for him. She screamed immediately upon contact and he grinned as he sucked her clit between his lips. Her fingers and fingernails were painful against his scalp from where she had grabbed on and hung on like he was a bucking bull.

“Holy fuck! Naruto! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh my god!” she was shouting unabashedly. Haruno Sakura had always been loud in all aspects of her life, and the bedroom, or living room as the current case were, was no different. He loved it though. It really was fantastic feedback, letting him know right then and there what he was doing right and that she still loved it. His tongue was still thrusting in and out and she was drenching his face as he resumed his attentions to her clit. Her legs had wrapped around his head, her heels driving into his spine as he slowly increased pressure and speed in the way he sucked her. “I’M COMING!” she screeched, making him glad he’d renewed the sound barriers on their house the day before. As much as he loved hearing her, he didn’t want anyone else to hear her either.

Sakura had always been a squirter, and now was no different, her juices splashing him in the faces as he desperately tried sucking down as much as he could, humming against her clit until she was screaming from overstimulation and forcibly shoved him away from her. “Too much, too much,” she panted, her legs shaking in the air as if she wasn’t even able to put them down.

“That’s fine. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while anyway,” he informed her, grabbing her ankles and making sure she was straight in the couch before he straddled her rib cage, holding her tits together before shoving his already-hard-again cock between them. It was a different feeling than her mouth or between her legs, primarily in lack of wetness, but there was also a special kind of firmness between her breasts that wasn’t present in either of her other two holes. As his wife lay there, panting and trembling beneath him, he continue to fuck her tits, not bothering in going slow because when she was in this kind of mood, they could go ten times before she was sated and drawing it out now wouldn’t benefit either of them.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, surprising him into stilling. Before he could ask what was wrong, she was already trying to maneuver him. “Turn over and eat me out,” she commanded imperiously. He was too turned on to do say anything as he did as she commanded, turning over to face her slickness a second time. Her mouth was teasing his slit as his tongue teased her and he gently pressed his hips down, her lips parting around his cock as he slid down her throat.

“This is much better,” he groaned against her clit, pressing his tongue into her before drawing it out, making sure his chin was resting her clit and massaging it with every motion of his head. She was moaning whorishly around his cock now and he stuck two fingers into her slick heat as he concentrated her efforts solely on her clit, nipping as gently as he was able with her teeth as he finger-fucked her furiously, emulating what he knew he would be doing soon with his cock. She was crying and screaming around his cock, the vibrations of her throat enough to speed up his orgasm and right as he felt it coming, he sucked hard on her clit and raised his hips up, pulling his cock from her mouth. She contracted ridiculously tight around his fingers, her wetness soaking his hand as he came. He raised himself up on his elbows, still gently pressing his fingers in and out of her, watching his come spurt across her face.

When the last dribbles of seed had fallen across her lips, Naruto rolled off her and onto the floor, groaning when he made impact with the wood. As he lay there, the only sound in their small house was of their panting, both of them trying to get their breath back after their orgasms. He could only be glad they both had short recovery times. As he lay there, her toes began moving across his chest, her big toe pressing at first one nipple and then the other until he was giggling a bit breathlessly.

“That tickles,” he murmured, to lax to do anything other than undulate a little to discourage her. Sakura hummed from the couch, her one dangling foot finally letting off his nipples to trace their way down to his flaccid cock, tracing around the flesh and up and over the sensitive stalk until he was groaning and growing hard again. Her other foot dropped down and before he knew it, both of her feet were pressed on either side of his cock, jerking him up and down. Both of his eyes were wide in surprised as he raised himself up on his elbows, taking in the debauched way his wife was draped across the arm of the couch, both breasts heaving as she tried getting her breath back and her body to calm, even as she jerked him off with her feet until he was coming on her ankles with a shout.

“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” she mumbled. He blinked, only able to lay there on the floor for a long minute before the hardness of the wood under him started to bother him.

“Enough with this bullshit,” he groaned as he sat up. “I’m getting you into a bed where I can fuck you raw.” He swept her into his arms and she squeaked in surprise before letting out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears. He grinned back at her as he carried her back to their room and lay her gently on their bed, mindful of her state. But that was where the gentleness ended. He dropped to his knees between her legs, shoving his hard cock into where she was already loosened and dripping for him.

“YES!” she screamed, wrapping her legs back around his waist and egging him on with her heels like he was a horse. “Fuck me like you mean it!” Grinning at her command, he set to work, pulling both legs until they were straight against his chest before wrapping both arms firmly around her thighs, lifting her ass from the bed as he pounded as roughly into her as he could. His wife was loving it too, evident in the way she writhed on the sheets and grasped the cloth between her fingers like it would rip if she pulled any harder. She was tightening around him, contracting rhythmically with his thrusts, encouraging his orgasm until he was coming in her with a shout, her, her own orgasm screamed out until his ears were ringing, her passageway milking every last drop from his cock.

Naruto was gasping as he dropped her legs and they flopped to either side of him, and both of his hands dropped to either side of her head as they held him up from crushing her. As the tremors died down in both of their bodies, he moved to pull out when her legs raised, keeping him inside.

“Sakura?”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she said, surprising him by rolling them until she was on top, straddling him. “You or your fat cock.” He bit his lip, loving hearing such dirty things from her normally pristine mouth. He was soft inside her but she began to rock gently, not enough to trigger his oversensitivity but enough to make it feel good and keep feeling good. Before long, he was hardening inside her again and she started to ride him, grinding down on his cock and raising her hips and dropping back down onto him in equal measure. He let her do the work this time, just lay back and enjoyed watching the way her breasts bounced with each of her movements. When she began tightening around him and her hips began to falter, he wrapped both hands around her ankles and started to thrust up into her tight, wet heat. She cried out and dropped both hands to his chest to brace herself for the ride. Before long, he was coming into her again, his load joining the one she had already taken and her release was being screamed out as it soaked the hair around his cock and his belly. She collapsed onto his chest and he let her rest.

Sometimes he thought that their sex-days, and they usually really were full days of nothing but fucking, were a better workout than any thing Kakashi-sensei had made them do back in the day. He certainly felt more exhausted after them, and definitely more satiated.

Still inside her, it wasn’t long before he was growing hard inside her again. He rolled them back over and pulled out, shoving her onto her stomach and yanking her hips up and her heat right back onto his cock like they were magnetized. She cried out and dropped her face onto the pillow, even as her hands worked underneath her and her fingers began to pinch repeatedly at her own nipples. She began to moan and cry shamelessly as she teased herself and Naruto couldn’t help but make the same sounds as he held her hips tight enough to bruise as he thrust into her again and again. He paused suddenly and she cried out but he merely moved both of her legs between his knees, bracketing her knees with his own, before shoving back in, the change in position making her even tighter before and he began thrusting twice as brutally, unable to get over the way she was clenching around him. She was crying out her orgasm as his own made him breathless with the way he knew it was soaking her insides. When she collapsed to the bed, her hips falling to one side, his cock fell from her hole and as she lay there, his three loads began leaking out and he stared at the sight it made, licking his lips.

“I love the way you look when you’re dripping with come,” he said, voice light. She laughed as she rolled onto her back, legs dropping apart as she stared at him.

“I need to eat,” she declared suddenly, and was just as quickly off the bed, her footsteps audible as she walked out their room and down the hallway into the kitchen. He didn’t bother trying to keep the amused smile from his face as he stood on shaky legs and followed her, his mind already thinking about a cup of ramen as a mid-day snack. When he walked in the kitchen though, he stopped dead in surprise at the sight that greeted him: Sakura fingering open her asshole.

“Well?” she asked impatiently after a minute of him staring. He rushed forward, thrusting his cock once into her sopping cunt to wet it again before he pulled it free and then shoved it into her virgin asshole.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped as he sunk in balls deep. “You’re even tighter here,” he grunted as he began to thrust with abandon, soaking up the way she clenched around him and loving the way her fingers grasped the table tight enough for her knuckles to turn white.

“Don’t be such a pussy and fucking pound my ass, Naruto!” she cried out. He didn’t bother telling her that he wasn’t going easy as it was and began to fuck her even harder, as harder as he possibly could, the table screeching as it was moved back and forth with the power of his thrusts.

“Stop” she said without warning and he froze, worried he hurt her. “Make a clone.” Frowning in puzzlement, he did and the two of them stood there, staring down at her and waiting to find out what was next. “Now fuck me.” Two pairs of blond eyebrows shot up and then they were changed into two equally wicked grins. Sakura was yanked up with an annoyed groan and then the clone was standing with his back against the door frame. The pink-haired woman was lifted and held up between the two of them as the got into place, close enough their thighs to touch and their cocks to brush together. Her legs were splayed, her knees hooked over bother of their elbows as she was lowered down, her dripping womanhood onto the clone’s cock and her no-longer-virgin asshole onto the true Naruto’s cock.

“Oh my god I’m so full!” she cried out, wrapping her arms around the clones neck and dropping her face into his shoulder.

“That’s because you’re a cockslut, aren’t you?” one of the Narutos asked as they began the thrust hard enough to bounce her in their arms. She could only nod her head as she cried her pleasure into the tanned skin in front of her as they fucked her. “I think we could even add another cock, yeah?”

“Please, please fuck me with your massive cock, Naruto! Fuck me with another clone!” The two Narutos already out paused long enough to make another clone and then the new clone was pressing his way between the first one and the pinkette, angling her body so he could fit next to his partner, and then he was sliding in as well, their wife screaming out her pleasure and agreement of the situation.

“Holy fuck, it’s so tight in here with three cocks filling you,” Naruto gasped, all three of them fucking into her relentlessly. One of them worked a hand between and set to roughly massaging her clit until she was coming around them and still they didn’t stop. They only kept fucking into her, still massaging her clit. “You’re so fucking tight and the way you’re gripping us is just amazing,” one of them gasped. She was sobbing against them, her fingers and fingernails painful in the way the gripped as she cried and screamed from the over-stimulation but still her clit was being massaged and as the orgasm began to rise in the three tanned men, her cries of “Too much! Too much!” turned into “More! More”. And so they obliged, fucking harder and harder and rubbing more and more firmly and then they were all crying out with orgasms, hers even more powerful this time judging by the way she clenched even more tightly around them as they flooded her with come.

When the tremors ceased, the two clones disappeared and the real Naruto was left holding his wife up against the wall as the orgasms the other two experienced caused a fresh load of come to blast from his cock into his wife’s ass.

“You know this means I get to fuck you in the ass now, right?” He blinked in surprise and let her feet fall to the floor as he stepped back, watching the way his come spilled from her like a waterfall down her legs.

“I let you fuck me up the ass for the first time so you get to let me fuck you up the ass for the first time.”

“What are you going to do, grow a cock?” She gave him the look that meant she was not amused before she reached over to grab a scroll he hadn’t noticed on the table before. When she released it, she was holding a strap on with a dildo the same size as his and he sputtered.

“You’re going to put that up me?!” She gestured at his own cock.

“You put that up me. You put three of those in me,” she reminded, hip cocked and hand pressed to the curve. He ran his hand through his hair before he nodded his acquiescence. 

“Yeah, ok. All right,” he agreed. She grinned triumphant, and then shoved him to the living room, tripping him when he was close enough so he fell onto his back on the couch. She reached between her own legs, gathering a glob of come onto her fingers and he groaned, the sight was so hot. And then she was pressing a finger into him. It wasn’t something they’d tried before but he’d be lying if he said he’d never been curious. There was slight burn as she pressed in another finger, scissoring them to loosen him. When she added a third finger, her fingernails brushed something that made him cry out and arch his back in surprise, the pleasure shooting through him so much different than what putting his cock inside her could do. “Again,” he gasped, and she obliged, stepping into the strap-on one handed. When his whole body was alight, she pulled her fingers from him and buckled the toy in place. Slim fingers wrapped around his ankles and she held them aloft as the tip pressed against his hole, already damp from what he’d left in her.

“Shame I don’t have a real cock, Naruto,” she commented as she began to press inside. “Shame that I can’t feel you the way you can feel me.” Then she was all the way inside him, pulling out and thrusting back in and now it was Naruto who was moaning like a whore.

“Oh my god that feels good,” he gasped, raising one of his legs to rest his ankle on her shoulder. And with that, some angle changed because now whatever it was she had hit before was being hit with the fake cock inside him and he was crying out. “Yes! That! Oh my god, Sakura! Fuck me harder! Harder!” His cock was swollen against his abdomen and the white-hot pleasure was filling him and suddenly he was coming without anything on his cock but open air. Between his legs, Sakura cried out, eyes fluttering shut in orgasm as she stilled against him, the dildo pressing against that spot inside of him that had him seeing fireworks behind his eyelids until she slowly pulled out and shuffled sideways, dropping onto the couch beside him. Though it was obvious she was tired, she immediately began to shove the black straps around her hips down and away, kicking the contraption across the room when it fell around her ankles.

“Not that I’m complaining because it was fucking amazing, but how the hell did you come that last time?” he asked, eyebrow raised as let his head loll to the side to take in the pornographicly-splayed vision of his satiated wife.

“Vibrator in the straps, right against my clit,” she mumbled. He blinked again. His pink-haired lover was full of all sorts of surprises.

“That’s why I love you, Sakura,” he told her, smiling. She rolled her own head to face him.

“Because I give you amazing orgasms?” she returned, voice wry.

“Yeah.” She blinked at him before a pillow was beat into the side of his head and he laughed, collapsing into the couch. “You know, I don’t want to keep you barefoot and naked and pregnant all the time, but if you’re going to be this horny all the time, I do think I would like to keep you pregnant.” The afternoon around them was quiet and warm and he could feel himself growing drowsy in the sun-soaked living room. Sakura let out a breathless huff of laughter beside him, shifting until she was leaning directly into his side. He raised his arm, securing it around her shoulders and leaning his head into hers.

“I love you too, Naruto,” was the last thing he heard before he pressed a kiss to her temple and drifted into a well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625866303/afternoon-delight)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
